


Gris marengo

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Gris marengo

-Y cuando pensaba que era imposible que me pudieras parecer más sexy… Descubro que tengo a Edward Cullen en casa. – Una cosa es salir antes del trabajo, que sea viernes, que tengas todo el fin de semana por delante y otra, otra muy diferente es llegar al salón de tu casa y escuchar eso.  
Quedarte mirando pasmada. Porque afuera hace mucho frío y está todo nevado y tenías ganas de entrar en calor. Pero no tenías ni idea de que Mulder podía hacer eso. Y cuando me refiero a “eso” es tocar el piano. O mimar el piano. Ese ajado y sin brillo. El que yo creía desafinado. El que vino de regalo con la casa y sus demás compañeros muebles.  
Con una atención absoluta. Sé de lo que hablo. Conozco esa atención absoluta. Es sólo que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía focalizada en otra cosa.  
Se asusta cuando hablo. Le da… ¿Vergüenza? Increíble. He esperado a que acabe.  
-Bella’s Lullaby, ¿Mulder? ¿En serio?- Creo que me lo comería. A besos por lo menos. Y me he emocionado. Entre la nieve de Virginia del Oeste y esos antebrazos. Yo me empeñé en ver esa película. Para hacer algo normal, dije yo… Ya sé que eres una ñoña, dijo él…  
-Yo no me alimento de sangre, Scully. Y salta a la vista que tengo más sex appeal -Me mira tímido. Sigue sin afeitarse, pero le perdono. Creo que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a la barba. Camiseta de manga larga, azul marino. Toca tres teclas. ¿Tienes que elegir entre el piano y yo, Fox Mulder?  
-¿Dime por qué llevo seis años viviendo contigo y no sabía… esto?- A veces piensas que alguien no puede llegar a sorprenderte, claro que él siempre puede sorprenderte.  
-Soy un hombre con ases en la manga. Tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, por si un día necesitaba volver a seducirte.- Y lo hubieras conseguido, definitivamente. Sí. Le brillan los ojos. No sé si es la luz del día, o la perspectiva de pasar dos días lejos del hospital o… No sé, estoy oficialmente rendida a sus encantos. No es lo mismo que el día del pollo Korma, no es lo mismo que descubrir que tiene cosquillas también ahí. Es…  
Me coge de la mano, tira de mi y me acerca, me sienta sobre sus piernas. Me sonríe como si tuviera aún más secretos. Y todos buenos. Pero le diera vergüenza, sí, vergüenza. Comienza a tocar. Claro de luna.  
El piano está casi debajo de las escaleras, olvidado y con un montón de libros encima.  
-La última vez que lo toqué fue en Oxford. Me traía demasiados recuerdos. Sam y yo… Obligatorio. Una hora todos los días en casa de la señorita Rudford. Tres horas el tercer sábado de cada mes. Aprendí a tocar el piano casi a la vez que a leer. Mi tía Emm, la hermana de mi madre, me adoraba. Recorría el mundo con la filarmónica de Boston.- Es tan… Íntimo. Sé que no soy capaz de contar bien la situación. Pero no puedo dejar de mirar esos dedos. Pensé que los conocía tan bien… -Luego Sam desapareció. Y empecé a odiarlo… No tocar el piano… Sino no tocarlo con ella riéndose de mi al lado.- Para un poquito. Todavía noto el nudo en su garganta. -Luego llegamos aquí y lo vi… ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que entramos aquí?- Asiento.-¡Pensaste en deshacerte de él!- -Y no sé, Scully, es mi momento de pensar en todo y no pensar en nada.  
-Tocas muy bien.- Le digo y le doy un beso. Me abraza por la cintura y me acerca un poco a él.  
-Eso ya lo sabías.- Susurra entre mi blusa. Y hace que se me ericen todos los pelos del cuerpo. Me sienta a su lado.  
-Ésta somos nosotros… - Creo que es el principio de The Scientist… Y sonríe. De medio lado. Me estoy derritiendo por dentro. Como una quinceañera, sí.-Aunque a veces somos ésta…-Comienza con los acordes de Delicate. Arizona, un coche, de noche. Sin dinero, sin rumbo. Una larga historia.  
-Ésta es Sam… - Me sorprende que sea una melodía tan alegre. –Siempre intentaba, sin éxito, sacar el estribillo. Casper era su serie de televisión favorita.  
Hace una pausa. Como que titubeara. Traga saliva. En medio de todo lo triste, sus ojos verdes chispean. Baja la voz medio tono.  
-Ésta es William… - Me suena. Me suena mucho. Sonrío. Pido con los ojos una explicación. -¿Te acuerdas de una tarde en tu apartamento? Cuando él todavía no había nacido. Yo me quedé en tu casa, era domingo. Y te quedase dormida apoyada en mi. Fue poco después del hospital. Pusieron El Libro de la Selva en la televisión por cable. Estaba haciendo zapping y paré ahí, en Mowgli y Baloo y William… Se puso a dar patadas como un loco. Pensaba en ello en la caravana. Todas y cada una de las noches.- Toca el estribillo con una mano.- William no es una canción triste y Sam tampoco.  
-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.- Me levanto. Se levanta. Me agarra por la cintura y me acerca.  
-Hay pollo tikka-masala en el horno.  
Sé que el fin de semana será genial. Simplemente lo sé. Nos vamos a la cocina y el piano sigue debajo de la escalera, pero parece tener vida. Viernes, masala, la clave de fa. Su mano izquierda. Y la nieve.  
¿Quién quiere más secretos?

By Vio 19 1 11 0:54


End file.
